Zant
Summary He is the self-proclaimed King of Twilight, although Midna claims he is the King of Shadows. He is a member of the Twili who usurps the throne of the Twilight Realm from Midna before the events of Twilight Princess. He regularly appears wearing a helmet that conceals his face but removes it before his battle with Link. He is a powerful sorcerer and minion of Ganondorf. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 5-A', likely '''High 4-C' Name: Zant Origin: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Twili, Usurper King, King of Twilight, King of Shadows Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Flight, Elasticity, Reality Warping, Necromancy, Transmutation, Dimensional Travel via Portal Creation (Can travel between the world of light and the twilight realm), Soul Manipulation (Can revert any entity within a specific area (an entire region) into a bodiless soul without them even realizing it), Creation and Absorption (He can create crystals that absorb light) Can BFR other beings into another dimension, Weapon Creation (Can create objects out of Twilight matter), Corruption (Type 3, he can turn his targets into subservient shadow beasts and his crystals can corrupt areas of light into twilight), Energy Manipulation & Energy Projection, Can summon Shadow Beasts, Can control sentient hands from a remote location, Forcefield Creation, Illusion Creation (Can create fake projections of himself to combat enemies), Can alter his size and duplicate areas, Ice Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Type 2, he can breathe underwater) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level (Warped the twilight realm which contains a sun. Has Ganondorf's powers, defeated the Light Spirit Lanaryu with ease and capable of damaging Link) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed (Kept up with Link, who can react to Beamos beams) Lifting Strength: Class E via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, likely Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level (Took Link's attacks with the Master Sword) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his scimitars. At least Planetary, likely Stellar via magic and reality warping, Cross-Universal via dimensional travel and BFR. Standard Equipment: His dual scimitars and helmet Intelligence: Smart enough to take control of the twilight realm and Hyrule, humiliated Midna and Link Weaknesses: Overconfident and insane. Additionally, sacred weapons can greatly hurt him, especially the Master Sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Balls:' Zant fires several balls of twilight energy from his hands. *'Size-Shifting:' Zant becomes a giant and stomps the ground violently with his right foot. *'Hurricane Spin:' Zant spins around with his scimitars for a period of time. *'Psycho Slash:' Zant performs several wide slashes with his scimitars. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Crazy Characters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Necromancers Category:Transmutation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4